


Light

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00004f72/">
    <img/></a>
</p><p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>'s August challenge was Harry/Hermione/Draco.</p><p>Challenge 2:<br/>♥ Drabbles must be between 100-499 words.<br/>♥ Your drabble must BE INSPIRED BY a beautiful banner, made by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_wildflower4evr"></span><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/"><b>wildflower4evr</b></a>.</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00006a5c/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry and Hermione stood at the railing of the Astronomy tower, faces glowing in the fading light. Their arms were entwined, and Hermione leaned in to rest her head on Harry’s chest. Hidden in the shadows behind them, Draco stood transfixed as Harry bent his head to kiss Hermione’s hair tenderly, stroking his hand down her back.

Harry’s voice broke the silence.

“Enjoying the show, Malfoy?” As one, they turned to face him, features suddenly obscured as they were silhouetted by the setting sun. Draco stepped out of the shadows, his lip curling cruelly.

“I don’t know what you mean, Potter,” Draco spat, turning on his heel and heading for the stairs.

“Draco.” That one word, spoken in her soft voice, froze him in his tracks. He felt a touch, and looked down to see Hermione’s hand curling around his own.

“You don’t have to stay hidden in the shadows,” she whispered in his ear. He turned to face her, his body stiffening as he felt Harry’s hands curl around his waist.

“No… you don’t,” he murmured into Draco’s ear. “Come with us, Draco. For good.”


End file.
